Mercurial the Spectre/LordRemiem
Bio Too long, read it here if interested. Recruitment Mercurial the Spectre can be recruited for 90 CP. Mercurial the Spectre: ... do not worry, Agent: I always do this effect to others. People is scared by me. I will help you in your fight, but you and your friends will have to overcome your fears... or you'll lose your mind. Class:Infiltrator Spectre's attacks against Tacticians allow her to counterattack, increase their damage by 30% and makes them Stealthy. Scrappers' attacks against Spectre hit twice and never miss. Stats *Health: 2/5 *Stamina: 3/5 *Attack: 3/5 *Defense: 2/5 *Accuracy: 4/5 *Evasion: 5/5 Passives *'Defense of the Ancients' **Member of Dota2 character roster **Allied Dota2 non-Psychic attacks gain Stealthy, ignoring Protection and Counter effects *'The Spectral Lady' **Enemies attacking or being attacked by Spectre have a 25% chance to gain Haunted ***Reduces Defense and Evasion by 25% for 2 Rounds ***Reduces next attack's damage by 30% ***Psychic effect ***Cannot be removed **Extends the Recharge command, unlocking the Reality ability (See Abilities section) *'Flying' **Immune to Ground attacks Abilities *Level 1: Spectral Dagger **Type: Ranged, Slashing, Magic **Target: One enemy **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **Special: Exploits Migraine (Deals extra damage against targets with Migraine) **One enemy: Bane (Taxes extra damage from Magic attacks) **One enemy: Weak Mind (Takes extra damage from Psychic attacks) **All enemies: Withered (Reduces attacks' damage by 10%; Can stack up to 3 times) *Level 2: Desolate **Type: Melee, Slashing, Magic **Target: One enemy **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **Special: Mental Prowess (Always crits against targets with Weak Mind) **One enemy: Cower (20% chance to lose a turn) **One enemy: Migraine (Next attack deals 30% less damage) *Level 6: Dispersion **Type: Psychic, Energy **Target: All enemies **Special: Psychic Energy Attack (Ignores Protection, Avoidance, Shield and Counter effects; Deals Energy damage to enemies immune to Psychic attacks) **Special: Psychic Vampire (Steals health from enemies hit; Steals more health from enemies with Weak Mind) **Special: Shadow Strike (Consumes Psionic Shadow to deal extra damage) **Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) **All enemies: Intimidated (Reduces Attack, Accuracy and Evasion) *Level 9: Haunt **Type: Debuff, Psychic **Target: All enemies **Cooldown: 2 Rounds (1 Round initial cooldown) **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **All enemies: Haunted ***Reduces Defense and Evasion by 25% for 2 Rounds ***Reduces next attack's damage by 30% ***Psychic effect ***Cannot be removed *Additional ability: Reality **Type: Buff, Debuff, Psychic **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one; Does not trigger follow-up effects) **Special: Spectral (Has no effect on non-Haunted enemies) **One enemy: Possessed (Forced to immediately attack an ally; Can use only Recharge on the next turn) **Self: Psionic Shadow (50% chance to avoid attacks for 2 Rounds; Cannot be removed) Themed Weapons Mercurial the Spectre has two themed weapons, Diffusal Blade and Diffusal Blade Lv2. Team-Up Bonuses *'Arcane Arts': Heroes who use magic *'Aviary': Any pair of Flying Heroes *'Debbie Downers': Heroes who are dour *'Defense of the Ancients°': Heroes who are Dota2 members *'Mind Games': Heroes with psychic abilities *'You Have My Sword': Heroes who wield swords *Bonuses with ° are originally created Story Chapters DOTA 2 Season/Chapter 1: Clash of Worlds - Mission 2: Justice Required *'Ghostly AISO': Grants Ghost Infestation to Haunt - Haunt deals Disoriented (50% chance to attack an ally; Removed after attacking an ally) Heroic Battles Spectre & Princess Luna & Cho'Gath vs Proxima Midnight & Supergiant & Nebula Heroic Battle/LordRemiem *'Spectral EISO': grants Deep Fear - Haunted reduces all stats by 25% instead of just Defense and Evasion and prevents Buff effects, but no longer reduces next attack's damage by 30% and can be removed Alternate Outfit The Ephemeral Haunt *Class: Infiltrator (45 CP) or Blaster (60 CP) *Passive: Evanescence **20% chance to avoid enemy attacks **Immune to Psychic attacks and effects Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:90 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Infiltrators